Where am I?
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Jaclyn and Trish are normal girls who just can't seem to fit in with the crowd. They don't know the latest fashions, music... anything really. They were always stuck in her own world. But then their lives are flipped upside down when they wake up to find a Wizard named Gandalf. Rated T just in case. Thorin/OC, Kili/OC


A/N - Hey people of the internet. Some of you might be wondering why on earth I am starting another story when I have so many! But, to be honest, I get tired of writing the same thing over and over again. So, making other minor stories to pass the time when I can't even look at the others really helps me with motivation for others. That's why I am writing this. So, there you are with a long author's note at the beginning... Have fun reading!

* * *

~~~~~Jaclyn's POV~~~~~

I let out a long sigh. Why do they all hate me so much? What the hell did I do to them? I mean really, I show up to school, open my locker and I'm doused in what I hope is apple juice. Some of the girls down the hall laugh hysterically at me, and passerby's look and try to contain their laughter.

Slamming the door of my locker I glared at them as they cowered. The force of my locker slamming sent the entire hall into silence as I stared them down. They were all little daddy's girls and bitches in my opinion. Always running to their dads about their problems or to their stupid boyfriends who are only with them for a quick fuck.

I took a deep breath to calm down, it wasn't too often that I spoke my mind at school, but when I did I usually got in trouble for it. Huffing, I turned and walked over to the bathroom, once inside I was glad to see that I was the only one in there. The backpack on my back was still dry so I flipped in up onto the sink and started to pull out my extra set of clothes; a dark red T-shirt with my favorite band on the front, Skillet, and dark blue jeans. I always took one set of clothes with me to school for times like this.

"They get you again, Jac?"

"Yeah, it really ticks me off that the have to do things like this to me. I mean, what did I do to them?!" I asked her as I turned to face her. Trisha stood behind me and watched me as I finished changing. And yes, I had changed in a stall, I just finished buttoning my pants when I got out of the stall. I wouldn't face the humiliation of flashing my body to anyone.

Trish stood behind me with her usual black attire. A black tank-top and leather jacket, tight black skinny jeans and black flats. Her make up was heavy and black and her light brown hair had been dyed to a pitch black. Around her neck she wore a Black Veil Brides necklace, a tribute to her favorite band and in her eyes, her saviors. Trish didn't have a good home life, her father beat her and her mother didn't care, at least if she did she didn't do much to show it. The songs that BVB makes really send a message, and that message helps her get through the days in her life, and a few days of mine too. She walked up to me and shrugged, placing her hands on her hips, "Well, you did sit with David in Science yesterday."

I gave her a blank look. "So you're saying that she did it because of that guy?" She shrugged again. I threw my hands up in the air, "I give up trying to understand that bitch! I try to understand her and then her and her little followers try and undermine me because I'm supposedly some evil devil sprouted from the depths of hell that wants to eat their souls for breakfast! Now she thinks I'm some sort of seductive beauty that will steal a guy from her when she's got a guy of her own willing to sleep wit her! If that's not a slut I don't know what is! News for you! He sat next to me! I had nothing to do with it!"

Trish stood next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Whoa, Jac, she's not even here, though it would be funny as hell if she was." A wide grin found it's way to her face, telling me that she wanted me to punch her in the face and be there to see it. I admired my friend's childish behavior, I acted in a very similar way when I was happy, Trish was like that all the time. Unless she was at home with her parents or with people she didn't like, and that was nearly everyday. She was very smart, bright and bubbly, I hatted to see her live in such a way.

I began shoving all my junk back into my backpack while saying, "Set a time and sell tickets. I might not lift weights, or be in any sports, but having three brothers toughens you up, I guarantee you I can whip her ass into next week."

Her hand shot to her mouth and tried to cover a laugh but failed, "That's why it would be funny!"

Zipping my backpack, I flung it over my right shoulder and turned to my only true friend in this place, "Want to ditch? I've had enough education for one day."

I turn to walk out the bathroom as the bell rings for first hour and Trish right behind me, "Sure, nothing happened yet anyway. Want to go to the bridge?"

"Sure." I said while giving her a smile.

The bridge was our favorite place to go and skip school at. It had a wonderful view and of the river and being the nature lover I was, it calmed me, and I was in a mood to be calmed right now.

The walk didn't take very long, and since classes had started, no one stopped us from leaving the building. About a mile from the school was an old bridge that no one used anymore. It wasn't too high from the water, and that I liked, if it had been any higher then it was, I would have gotten sick. The side railing was my favorite place to sit with my legs over the edge. Trish rather enjoyed sitting on the bridge itself with her arms on the railing and her legs over the edge.

Looking out into the water below, Jaclyn sighed, "Ever wonder what we're gonna do with our lives?"

She shrugged, a thing she did often, "Well, yeah. I continue to hope your parents adopt me." That was one of her biggest things right now, living with my family. My mom loved her like her own daughter and my father was the same way. Though, they didn't know about her home life situation. My brothers knew about her family and they didn't mind her staying over constantly, our guest bedroom has been converted into another bedroom for her. It was like she was part of the family, we were definitely close enough to be sisters.

"I wish that would happen. But, I was thinking more about life after high school. We're only sixteen years old, but I don't see our lives going anywhere." Brushing my long red hair out of my face I sighed. "My skills are things that way too many people are into, I don't think I would ever find a job I enjoy. And I don't see you going to college."

"Point taken. No way I'm getting into college, I'll be flipping burgers when I'm done." She laughed slightly, but I knew she was thinking about it just like I was.

I frowned at her, she had such a blank face at the moment, it hurt me to see her like that. I was about to tell her something when something caught my eye. "What's that?" Trish looked down into the water where I was looking and she gasped.

We were both standing now, looking down.

In the river, was a small light. It glowed white and was beginning to glow brighter in a pulsing manner. A loud moaning sound brought my attention away from the light below the river water to the trees. To my shock, the clouds were darkening and the wind picked up in speed and strength. It was like we were in a move.

"J-Jac?" My head whipped back around to face my friend. She looked horrible, her face had paled and she was gripping the railing so tightly her knuckles were white. "What's going o-on? I don't feel so go-ood."

I noticed her lean forward on the railing and down towards the light. Looking back down at it, I had to do a double take. I could have sworn there was a face in the light. I reached out and placed a hand on Trish's shoulder, "We should go home now. The weather's getting really bad here." Just as I said it, it started to downpour on us. Thank god my pack was waterproof.

My heart stopped at what I heard next.

Cracking wood.

My eyes snapped down to the bridge and I could see the old structure being overcome by the high winds and rain. Before I could even grab Out for something, we fell.

~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~

An old grey wizard walked down the rivers path. Today would be the day the company would gather. They had trusted him to gather the fifteenth member of the company and burglar, and he had one particular hobbit in mind.

Walking down the path, his attention was turned to a sudden flash of light under the river's surface. He paused in his walking and watched the water before a few bubbles rose and popped. Soon after that, he saw a still figure pop up, soon afterward, a thrashing figure. He watched them for a moment before moving to the waters edge and watching how the one figure thrashed toward the other and stood in the water that came up to their chest. He could see now that it was two girls who had appeared in the river.

When the two girls reached the river bank, the unconscious girl was laid on her back before the other girl laid on her back next to her, breathing heavily.

The old man cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. Her head snapped to him and she tried to stand before her knees buckled and she settled for watching him from on her knees. He could tell she didn't trust him. "I mean you no harm young Miss. Though I must say, lovely day for a swim, though why you wear your cloths to do so I find quite odd."

He said it only to break the ice, but she didn't like it one bit. People who want to kill you or rape you or kidnap you say things like that. And then with her rather dirty mind she glared at his last statement. He meant no harm by it, but to her it sounded like he was a pervert. Though, an old man wouldn't actually do anything, right? Well, anything sexual anyway. She had seen murder mystery shows where old men act sweet and then murder their victim in cold blood. She didn't want to be that person.

"And who are you?"

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. And who I might ask, are you two young ladies?" His eyes flickered over to the girl who had not awakened yet. The fact that she was not awake worried him slightly.

The young woman was watching the old man suspiciously. She saw no hint in his eyes that said he wanted to hurt them, and the fact that he had his eyes on her face the whole time or on her friends face was a plus in itself. She watched him wearily but answered, "Jaclyn."

Gandalf was just a tad confused, was that her full name? Or was she just refusing to tell him? Reading the look on her face, he assumed it was the later. Shrugging it off, he tilted his head to her friend, "What of her?"

"Her name is Trish." She looked at her friend with a glance behind her shoulder and was relived to know she was breathing, but the fact that she was still asleep worried her. Still watching Gandalf, Jaclyn turned slightly and grasped Trish's hand and looked her over. She was soaked, like herself, and her makeup was running everywhere. She scoffed lightly and flipped her pack off her back to grab a clean cloth to whip it up.

Gandalf took this time to look over her. Her hair was a dark brown at the moment, but he had been around long enough to know her hair must be auburn, with many different shades of bronze that seemed to shine. It went down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, full of wisdom and curiosity. She had a pale skin tone which accented her dark hair. Her frame was small and petite. Long slender arms, shapely legs, and a wide set of hips with her hourglass figure. She was a sight to see, and so young. To him she didn't even seem to have sixteen years. And the clothes she was wearing were puzzling.

His eyes shifted to her friend, Trish. Her hair was pitch black like a starless night and just about reached her shoulders. Her skin was even paler than Jaclyn's, he had noticed that when Jaclyn began rubbing her face clear of the black substance. She was also very small, perhaps eve smaller than Jaclyn. She had the size of a child but looked to be no older then her friend.

When he heard her moaning he took a few steps forward to see if she was alright, but he received a glare from Jaclyn to stay away. Reluctantly, he stayed back, wanting to be on her good side so he could help them in any way he could. Jac looked back down at Trish and cupped her face that was now free of the black makeup. "Tri. Wake up. Come on, you can't leave me here all alone with this guy!" She whispered harshly.

Trish's face scrunched up before she opened her eyes to look around. She was exhausted. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do at that moment was sleep. She looked up into her friends worried and concerned eyes and grinned before looking at the figure behind her. She gaped, mouth open in a gasp before saying,

"No fucking way."

~~~~~Jaclyn's POV~~~~~

So, this was great. Just fucking perfect! This Gandalf guy had told me about where we were now. Apparently someplace known as the "Shire". Then he started to tell me about the Hobbits that live there. To be completely honest, I was fascinated by the thought of it all, but I had to see it to believe it. I had made it clear to him I didn't believe him and that he would need to prove it to me, and if seeing is believing, he thinks all I should need is one look.

But everything he was saying was preposterous! There was no way any of it could be real! Now I was walking down a dirt road with this Gandalf guy and giving Trish a piggy-back ride. I still didn't trust this guy much at all. But could you blame me? Falling off a bridge into a blinding light and then coming back up to a place that was in no way like where I went under. I hadn't seen one house since we fell. For all I know, we could have been swept down stream and this guy was a pedophile! Sure I was of the age of consent, and in no way shape or form would I give it. Though if it came down to that I was pretty confident I could take him, he looked to be what, fifties? Sixties?

Then there was what Trish said before passing out on the bank. She looked utterly shocked to see this guy. Did she know him? Know that I think about it, the name Gandalf sounded familiar. Where had I heard it before? And now that I thought about it, he looked familiar too... Holy hell in a hand basket! He looks like- well close to him. A very hairy and grey version, but I knew those eyes! They were almost identical to-to...

Magneto!

He looked a lot like the guy who plays Magneto in the X-Men. God I love those movies. What was the name of that actor? Did it start with an I? I don't know, never was good with actors names. At all. But there was no way in heaven or hell that this could be that same dude!

My thoughts were brought to a halt as we came over a hill and my eyes took in the view of many little doors on the edge of a hill, like they were houses inside the hill. They were round unlike and door I'd ever seen, and not to mention my perfect size. I followed Gandalf down one of the paths and he continued to walk until he stopped in front of a kid. Wait. Kid? This guy was smaller than me by at least two inches and looked to be about twenty years old or so. I was never good with ages. Not to mention he had a fricking pipe in his hand!

When the guy finally noticed us he looked at the three of us and let out a timid and confused, "Good morning."

"What do you mean?" My head snapped to Gandalf at that and I raised an eyebrow. Was he retarded now? People say that all the time, being his age he should know what is means! "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Okay.

Mind. Officially. Blown.

I had never thought that someone could be a bigger smart ass then me. I think I just found a bit of respect of him and his wit. The small man on the bench was taken back as he stopped moving and simply looked at Gandalf. "All of them at once I suppose." I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing, that was one of the funniest things I had ever seen! "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. i'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"Adventure? I can't imagine anyone west of Bree wanting anything to do with adventures." He said pointedly before standing and starting to walk back up to what I assume to be his house. What was Bree? I had never heard of it before. "good morning."

"to think I should have lived to be "good morning-ed" by Beladonal Tooks son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed. And not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name! Though you son'd remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means, me." Well, no witty comment there, though it was true. I'll admit that.

"Not Gandalf the wondering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve! No idea he was still in business." Ouch. That had to hurt something for Gandalf. I was sure now that these two didn't know each other.

"And where should I be?" Yep! I was right! This man, Bilbo, chuckled nervously and continued to shove the long pipe in his mouth. "I'm pleased to find you remember something about me. Even f it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided, it will be very good for you, and most amusing for me." He then turned to me. "Ah, yes. Bilbo Baggins, I would like you to meet Jaclyn. Her and her friend Tirsh had a bit of trouble at the river and don't know where they are. I would like to help them, but I have urgent business to attend to. Surely it would not be any trouble to have then stay here until my return?"

Bilbo looked at me and tried to say something but couldn't find the words. "We won't be trouble. I promise." I was positive I could take this guy in a fight, and I doubt there would be any. I was a pretty good at reading people, and unlike Gandalf, this guy was easy to read. He wouldn't harm me or Trish at all.

He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself before giving in, "Fine, but I expect you back for them."

"Oh, yes. Do not worry young master Baggins."

With that I entered the round door which was then shut behind us rather abruptly and then locked. I deadpanned. Really? I took this time to look around, it was nice and homey. Definitely not what I was expecting. Much nicer then I had imagined. "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you." e said standing next to me and silence quickly took over. It was awkward and I silently thanked god when he spoke, "Do you need anything?"

"A place to put Trish down would be great." My arms were getting tired from being in the same position all the time, not to mention with her and my pack, it was like a living hell carrying her for this long.

"Oh! Y-Yes of course."

He lead me to a back room with a few chairs and I put Trish in one and I took the other. Bilbo and I had a small chat before he left the room and left us be. Leaving me with one very sarcastic thought.

"Well... This is normal..."

* * *

A/N - Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you all like it as much as I do! I had a lot of fun writing it. Now I feel like writing in my other stories too! Don't worry though, I will update this one. Though it won't be my top priority. But you can change that by leaving a lot of reviews~!

See you next time!

Please Review!

Follow the arrow to leave a review!

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

OOOO

O


End file.
